


Devotion (fanart)

by chargetransfer



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Collars, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 18:59:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7450456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chargetransfer/pseuds/chargetransfer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An outward symbol</p>
            </blockquote>





	Devotion (fanart)

In-progress

**Author's Note:**

> Rapidograph technical pens (6x0, 4x0, 3x0, 00, 0) on hot press watercolor paper. "Wash" added in Photoshop CC.
> 
> Faces are hard. :P I dig the hair, though. Heh.


End file.
